1. Description of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable vibration guard for a compound bow and more particularly to a cable vibration guard for use with any bow having a compound configuration.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In a compound bow apparatus, a single cable is used. The mid-portion of the cable comprises the bowstring or arrow receiving portion of the cable. Whereas the two end portions of the cable each extend over respective pulleys positioned at or proximate the bow tips, across to the opposite limbs where the ends are attached directly or indirectly to the bow limb. One drawback of the compound bow is the noise generated upon releasing the bowstring to propel the arrow. When the bowstring reaches the end of its arrow propelling path, the cables which cross in the center portion of the bow rub against each other to produce a noise or sound which may alert game birds and animals.
In one cable separator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,228 a rod is attached to the handle portion of the bow and extends rearwardly beyond the bowstring. Positioned about the external surface of the rod is a cable guard assembly which positions a cable on either side of the bow. The purpose of the invention is to prevent an interfering contact of the cable strands with an arrow during impelling flight of the arrow from the bow thereby obviating impairment of the true flight of the arrow released from the bow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,152 a cable guard which is characterized as being readily adjustable to provide about an inch or more of cable deflection or offset is disclosed.
In. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,222 a cable guard which comprises a rod which extends from the bow handle and beyond the cables when the bow is in a fully drawn position, is disclosed. The rod is based laterally from the bowstring sufficient to void any interference with the bowstring. A cable retaining member is rotatably and slidably mounted on the rod. The cable retaining member includes two bores which are perpendicular to the rod for slidably receiving the cables to hold them in a lateral spaced relationship with the bowstring. A need exists in the prior art to provide a cable guard which does not extend beyond the crossing cables which are positioned between the bowstring and the handle portion of the compound bow.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to dampen the noise generated by the cables which cross one another in extending between opposite bow limbs upon release of the drawn bowstring.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard apparatus which does not interfere with the speed at which the arrow leaves the bow apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which separates the cables positioned between the bowstring and the handle portion of the compound bow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which does not protrude beyond the cables positioned between the bowstring and the handle portion of the compound bow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which does not protrude beyond the bowstring of the compound bow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which includes a rod which extends to a position proximate the first and the second cables when the compound bow is in a relaxed position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which includes a rod which extends to a position either to the first and second cables or to a position between the handle portion of the compound bow and the first and the second cables when the compound bow is in a relaxed position thereby enhancing the safety of the bow apparatus in the event the bow handle slips in use from the hand of the archer to provide a barrier comprising the first and the second cables together with an arm member thereby lessening the extent of the intrusion of the second end of the rod toward the body of the archer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which does not absorb energy provided by the bowstring to the arrow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which is economical to produce and maintain.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cable guard which decreases the noise generated during use so as to not alert or frighten game birds and animals.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.